The Iron Queen
by Anti Saori Gank
Summary: Inilah kisah tentang perjalanan hidup Persephone, yang awalnya hanya dewi kesuburan biasa.Namun siapa sangka bahwa kelak ia akan menjadi Ratu yang tegas dan disegani kawan dan lawan?Prolog,kelahiran Persephone,please review,but no flame.


A/n : HAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Maaf Seika baru update sekarang, abis waktu itu komputernya rusak, jadi mesti ketik naskah yang hilang lagi, ini dipersembahkan buat para anti saori,semoga kalian suka^^.Enjoy….

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya punya Masami Kurumada, aku cuma punya jalan cerita ama OCnya aja.

* * *

**The Iron Queen**

**Prolog**

Pada zaman dahulu kala…

Sebelum ada manusia, sebelum ada tumbuhan, sebelum ada binatang, sebelum ada bakteri, sebelum ada laut, sebelum ada langit, sebelum ada alam, sebelum ada bumi,belum ada planet, belum ada bintang,belum ada matahari,belum ada dewa, belum ada alam semesta, dan belum ada yang bisa diceritakan….

TAMAT

*

*

BUAK!!!BUAK BUG!!!*di gebukin readers*"WOI AUTHOR, NIAT BIKIN CERITA GAK SEH???!INI CERITA MACAM APA???BELOM APA-APA KOK DAH TAMAT?!"

"YA,AMPUN READERS,AMPUN!!KAN CUMA BERCANDA!CERITA ASLINYA ADA DIBAWAH KOK!"*AUTHOR DALAM KEADAAN BABAK BELUR*

"BILANG KEK DARI TADI!"*langsung pergi meninggalkan author begitu aja untuk baca fic*

"Selamat…Membaca…"*pingsan*

* * *

Kisah ini berawal pada zaman dimana para dewa masih berkuasa penuh atas bumi dan manusia,masa yang penuh peperangan antara bangsa manusia dengan dewa, dan peperangan antar dewa , itulah yang disebut dengan MASA MITOS .Meski para manusia zaman sekarang hanya menganggapnya sebagai dongeng belaka, namun masa mitos memiliki sejarah yang 'lumayan' panjang…

Generasi dewa yang pertama, atau yang paling kuno adalah generasi Uranos,yang saat itu berkuasa sebagai raja, tidak begitu didukung oleh Uranos tak bertahan , Kronos putranya sendiri menggulingkan kekuasaannya dan merebut takhtanya.

Rezim Kronos pun dimulai. Pemerintahan Kronos yang kejam dan diktator membuat ia tak begitu disukai oleh dewa lain, namun mereka takut padanya dan tak berani ,suatu hari…….. Rhea, istri Kronos, mengandung…..

Kronos yang takut bahwa kelak anaknya akan merebut takhtanya - sama seperti yang dia lakukan pada ayahnya dulu - maka ia memutuskan untuk 'menelan' anak-anaknya sendiri.

Rhea yang menyadari hal itu, berpesan pada salah satu pelayannya,untuk menyelamatkan anaknya, meski hanya satu yang bisa diselamatkan.

Lalu, saat Rhea melahirkan,Kronos mulai menelan anak-anaknya ,mulai dari bayi pertama yang lahir,Hades,lalu Poseidon,dan pada saat hendak menelan Zeus,Kronos agak lengah. Menyadari itu, si pelayan cepat-cepat menukar Zeus dengan batu,lalu membungkusnya dengan kain dan menyerahkannya pada Kronos, yang (seperti yang dikatakan) agak lengah pun 'menelan' bayi palsu itu tanpa melihat-lihat lagi.

Zeus yang selamat pun disembunyikan di keranjang kecil ,lalu Kronos pun menelan anak yang lahir sesudah Demeter, lalu Hestia dan yang terakhir, adalah Hera.

Menceritakan petualangan Zeus dan saudara-saudaranya dalam mengalahkan ayahnya dan para Titan tentunya akan menarik, tapi sayangnya, bukan itulah topik kita ,singkat cerita : Zeus dan saudara-saudaranya berhasil menggulingkan Kronos, dan melakukan undian untuk menentukan wilayah kekuasaan.

Zeus menjadi Raja Olimpus,dengan wilayah kekuasaan langit,lalu Zeus mengangkat Hera menjadi Ratu. Poseidon menjadi Raja Lautan,dengan wilayah kekuasan 7 samudera dan terakhir, Hades ,yang tertua mendapatkan neraka, dan menjadi Raja dunia bawah tanah.

Tahun- tahun berlalu….

Para dewa menghasilkan keturunan yang banyak,entah dari sesama kaum dewa, dari kaum manusia, bahkan ada monster-monster yang merupakan keturunan dewa.

Nah….

Kisah ini menceritakan tentang perjalanan hidup seorang dewi,yang merupakan keturunan langsung dari Zeus, yang kelak akan menjadi penguasa yang yang ditakuti….Dan mengubah sejarah dunia bawah tanah…

*

*

Dunia memasuki musim semi…

Langit berwarna biru -awan berwarna putih bersih seperti -bunga bermekaran dengan indahnya, udara penuh dengan harum mint yang segar…

Kupu-kupu menari dengan indahnya, hinggap dari bunga yang satu ke bunga yang lain, di tengah padang rumput yang indah itu …Ada seorang dewi. Dewi itu bernama Demeter .Demeter berambut ikal keemasan,dengan mata berwarna hijau berkulit putih bersih mengenakan gaun putih gading,dan dalam pelukannya, ada bayi…

Dilihat dari manapun, sepertinya bayi itu baru lahir. Demeter memang baru melahirkan beberapa minggu yang lalu, bayi perempuan yang dipeluknya sekarang adalah bayi hasil hubungannya dengan Zeus itu diberi nama Persephone. Demeter sayang pada putrinya itu. Ia tidak pernah melepaskan Persephone, tiap hari ia membawa anaknya ke padang rumput supaya ia bisa mendapat sinar matahari yang tiap malam ia melantunkan pengantar tidur pada anaknya itu.

Namun…

Ada yang mebuat Demeter heran dengan berambut hitam, rambutnya begitu hitam sehingga selalu berkilau bila terkena sinar anehnya lagi…Ia bermata Persephone berwarna merah cemerlang, seperti batu anaknya manis , tapi Demeter heran dengan perbedaan fisik tersebut, baik ia maupun Zeus tak ada yang memiliki rambut dan mata seperti itu.

'_sudahlah, toh ia anakku, tak peduli seperti apapun dia'batin _Demeter sambil membawa anaknya pergi dari padang

2 minggu kemudian…

Persephone genap berumur 40 hari, dan setiap bayi (hanya untuk bayi dari orang tua sesama kaum dewa) harus melakukan perayaan 'pembaptisan gelar', yaitu pemberian gelar pada anak dewa yang kelak akan disandangnya sampai kapanpun. Perayaan ini akan berlangsung 3 hari lagi.

*

*

Di dunia bawah tanah yang suram dan mengerikan…..Negeri yang diperintah dengan kejam oleh Hades….

Hades sedang sibuk mengurusi berkas-berkas negara yang bertumpuk tinggi di mejanya,yah menjadi raja bukan berarti bisa santai setiap saat .Di saat sibuk seperti itu,terdengar ketukan pintu.

"Masuk" kata Hades tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari berkas yang sedang ia kerjakan.

Thanathos,sang dewa kematian masuk lalu membingkuk menyerahkan sepucuk surat kepada sang Raja neraka menerimanya dan melihat surat undangan…

"Undangan? Untuk acara apa lagi?" gerutu Hades sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

" Itu undangan untuk acara pembaptisan gelar, anak perempuan Zeus dan Demeter yang berumur 40 hari."jelas Thantos.

Hades memutar bola matanya sebal_."oh bagus."_pikirnya_"Di saat seperti ini Zeus malah menyusahkannya dengan memberi undangan menyebalkan ini"_ , dan lebih parahnya acara itu adalah pembaptisan gelar , acara yang wajib dihadiri oleh semua dewa,tak peduli dewa besar atau kecil,semuanya wajib hadir.

"Apa boleh buat,3 hari lagi aku harus boleh pergi sekarang" Kata Hades akhirnya.

"Baik Tuanku." Thanathos membungkuk hormat lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Ruangan itu kembali hening,dewa yang berambut hitam dan bermata hijau itu menghela nafas dan kembali menekuni berks-berkas kerjaannya itu.

"Entah anak macam apa lagi yang lahir dari dia." gumam Hades .

*

*

Gunung Olimpus…

Di puncak gunung keramat tersebutlah, pembaptisan gelar bayi yang lahir dari sesama kaum dewa,saat berumur 40 hari pasti akan diberikan gelar di sini, acara ini sangat penting karena gelar yang akan diberikan itu akan disandangnya sampai kapanpun. Meski dewa boleh memilik lebih dari 1 gelar, namun hanya akan ada 1 gelar pokok, dan gelar pokok itulah yang akan diberikan dalam acara ini.

Olimpus penuh dengan para dewa, mereka semua diundang dalam acara ini, dari dewa besar, bahkan sampai dewa yang jarang dikenal sekalipun,hadir dalam acara ini.

Demeter,dengan Persephone dalam gendongannya, maju kedepan untuk menyerahkan Persephone pada Zeus untuk diberi gelar. Zeus menerimanya dengan hati-hati,diikuti dengan pandangan cemburu Hera, istri Zeus yang sah.

Zeus memandang bayi perempuan itu yang tertidur .Ia berdiri, dan mengangkat bayi itu ke atas, lalu berkata pada seluruh hadirin.

"Mulai sekarang, Persephone akan kuberi gelar Dewi kesuburan, karena sesuai dengan nama Core, panggilan yang diberikan ibunya, dengan gelarnya ini ia bisa menyuburkan tumbuh-tumbuhan, membantu ibunya memanen gandum, dan memperindah serta merawat alam ini .Mulai sekarang, Persephone sah menjadi bagian dari keluarga besar dewa-dewi,dan dengan begini ia akan menyandang gelar dewi kesuburan, sampai kapan pun dan hal itu tak akan berubah."

Para hadirin bertepuk tangan dan bersorak - sorai, acara pokok sudah selesai,dan itu berarti saatnya berpesta. Hades bertepuk tangan seadanya, lalu memutuskan untuk pulang.

Tapi…Ada suatu dorongan, dorongan dalam dirinya untuk melihat bayi itu. Hades pun membalikkan badannya dan pergi melihat.

Persephone saat itu sedang digendong oleh Demeter, yang saat itu sibuk menerima ucapan selamat dari para tamu enggan untuk mendekat, maka ia memutuskan melihat dari jauh.

Bayi itu berambut hitam , namun wajahnya manis. Hades tertegun,aneh ada perasaan aneh dalam dirinya,Ia merasakan bahwa ada keanehan dalam anak itu .Yang tidak ia rasakan dari anak-anak lain,ia merasa bahwa kelak,anak itu akan hadir dalam hidupnya,dan mengubah segalanya…

Hades tersadar,menggelengkan kepalanya ,lalu pergi. Tidak ada gunanya ia berlama-lama di sana. Lebih baik ia segera pulang.

Namun, biar kuberi tahu satu hal, bahwa suatu saat ia akan mengetahui bahwa anak itulah yang kelak akan mendampinginya, ke dalam masa kejayaan….

Bersambung…

* * *

A/N: Maaf ya agak lama, dan maaf kalo ceritanya aneh, jelek dan sebagainya, maklum saya kan pengaranag amatir, saya harap kalian suka, meski inti ceritanya belum jelas, maklum ini kan baru prolog kritik dan sarannya, tapi jangan nge-flame ya.^^


End file.
